devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Devilkin Ascent Timeline
Timeline During the First Ages of Man *Angels laid with man and created soulless offspring *Demons possess other creatures and mutate into humanoid forms, gaining souls of their own Ancestor Generations: *Akaryu is born *Aamon is born *Antenor is born *Demons start a Civil War *Akaryu is declared High King and Demon Jarls are made *War breaks out between Angels and Demons 1st Generation (in terms of who is relevant, they are the first generation): *Eligos Akaryu is born *Apollyon is born *Lilith is born *Lady Ouryu is born *Echidna is born *Abyzou is born *Naamah is born *Zirg is born *Akaryu is killed in the war *Eligos attempts negotiations with Angels and calls off attacks *Aamon refuses to retreat and convinces two other jarls to continue attacking *Seraphiel kills Aamon, prompting all demons to retreat from the Heavens 2nd Generation: *Kotetsu is born *Kana is born *Caelin is born *Bune is born *Clio is born *Dionaea is born *Xuannu is born 3rd Generation: *Kikyou is born *Buer is born *Mammon is born *Asmodeus is born *Leviathan is born 4th Generation *Akaryu Kyou is born *Zelus is born *Cora is born *Kyoko is born *Koichi is born *Kyou eats his father and becomes High King *Kyou completes negotiations with The Angels and a Peace Treaty is formed 250 *Kana and Kotetsu form their Kingdom in the Human Realm 931 *The Demon Slayers become organized globally 1490 *Ariga Madoka is born 1536 *Madoka receives The Flame of Prometheus *The Council is called and Madoka meets Zirg 1539 *Jan Flanders is born 1541 1549 1555 1558 1559 1560 1562 1563 1566 June 6 *Helen Flanders is born 1567 1570 1571 1572 1573 1574 1575 *Ariga Hana is born *Ariga Sakura is born 1577 1582 1583 1587 1588 1589 1590 1591 Late June *The Seed spreads to Europe *Demons begin roaming Europe once more July 2 *Chuangtong informs Yixiang and Helen of the Seed and the existence of the Blue Crystal Rod and its three pieces of Crystal Lightning. Yixiang and Helen agree to have Chuantong take Coen to the Sanctuary of Xi Shi July 12 *Yixiang and Helen begin receiving reports regarding ruins of which the recent demons seemed to have come from July 26 *After receiving many detailed reports on the ruins, Yixiang and Helen lead one hundred other demon slayers to the location of the demons July 29 *Yixiang, Helen, and their subordinates arrive at the ruins, and the battle commences *Mammon joins the fight, killing many Demon Slayers and then face Yixiang and Helen *Mammon kills Yixiang, who tells Helen and the rest of the Demon Slayers to retreat as he is dying August 1 *Yixiang’s funeral is held August (unknown dates) *Sakura returns from her training to her Kingdom *Hana and Sakura duel *Sakura and Hana receive their Haoris *Sakura goes after the Blue Crystal Rod *Hana leaves and Madoka goes after her *Sakura returns and Madoka is presumed dead August 11 *Helen receives Chuantong’s message of one of the pieces of Crystal Lightning hidden in the Silent Forest August (unknown date) *Sakura goes to Japan, meets Fumiko and Syaoran, and retrieves the first Crystal Lightning August 20 *Helen and six other Demon Slayers arrive at the Silent Forest August 25 *Helen and her subordinates are ambushed by Mammon’s minions. None but Helen survive. Helen kills all but a few other demons and is defeated. Barbatos, Morax, and Gobb kill the demons and save Helen. Barbatos, Morax, and Gobb begin guiding Helen through the Silent Forest September (unknown date *Sakura, Syaoran, and Fumiko meet Seres Saharah September 4 *Barbatos, Morax, and Gobb arrive at the altar of the Crystal Lightning. September 5 *Raiden notifies Sakura that the second Lightning Crystal was stolen *Seres Saharah transports Sakura, Syaoran, and Fumiko to the altar of the second Lightning Crystal *Sakura, Syaoran, and Fumiko catch up to Helen, Barbatos, Morax, and Gobb, and they agree to travel together after determining that they share a common cause Category:Origins and Mythology Category:Hyper Zergling Category:LightningSakura Category:Devilkin Ascent